


Unwanted Redemption

by DemonicGeek



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author uses Gabriel as a punching bag, Aziraphale loves Crowley as he is, Crowley is not happy, Demons are perfect, Fools in Love, Forceful redemption, Ineffable Partners, Kisses, M/M, No beta we saunter vaguely grammarish, Nonbinary/Nonbinary, Other, Second Fall, Temporarily redeemed Crowley, They're nonbinary, also cuddles, falling, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/DemonicGeek
Summary: The angels decide that it hurts appearances to have an angel in a relationship with a demon. They can't force Aziraphale to fall, so instead they redeem Crowley. Crowley, however, is of the opinion he was perfect just as he was."Crowley staggered to his feet. No, no they couldn’t have. It’s impossible. How. There was no way this could happen. He glanced around to be sure no humans were in sight and then let his wings unfurl.They were white. As white as Aziraphale’s. Their obsidian beauty seeming to be washed away. He reached for his familiar scarf, just to give himself something to touch as his brain ran wild. Only to realize it was gone. He glanced down and saw his clothes had changed too. Into a white suit.He hissed."





	Unwanted Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coryphefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coryphefish/gifts).

> Two notes:  
1\. Crowley's angelic name is [Redacted]. Even in fanfic I don't mess around with dead naming people. Whatever his angelic name is, is honestly none of anyone's business.  
2\. His dead name isn't Raphael.

Aziraphale looked up from the book he was reading when he realized that the clock was chiming 3pm. Crowley had been due home hours ago, was just running out to pick up some wine for that evening and perhaps some take out for lunch. A lunch that was scheduled for three hours ago.

Aziraphale sighed and dragged himself up, hoping his demon hadn’t gotten himself into any actual trouble. Then he honed in on Crowley’s presence, and realizing it was quite close started heading that way. He didn’t notice the presence felt subtly different, and not quite right.

When he found Crowley, he was laying on the street. Cars honked at him as they went around. He was also shouting something at the sky. Aziraphale quickened his pace.

\-----------------------

Roughly Three Hours Earlier

Wine selection should be, Crowley reflected, a fine art. He carefully turned over a bottle in his hand, debating on whether it would work for lunch. He’d been planning to get some crepes on the way home. Oh Aziraphale could fuss all he wanted, but Crowley knew he liked the new bakery down the street.

Eventually he made a selection and started to make his way back to the bookshop, careful not to disturb the wine bag at his side too much. He’d made it less than a block when he was unceremoniously pulled into a deserted alley, the wine falling and splashing out over the street as the bottle cracked.

Crowley sized up the archangel in front of him and the two pinning him to the wall. He weighed options for escape. It briefly flitted through his head that this could be it, but then Aziraphale’s face came to him and he knew he could not let the angel down. He was expecting him home anytime.

Gabriel approached and Crowley tried to brace himself for whatever was planned.

“Look, you understand. An angel and a demon, spending time together. Being together. It’s just not right. It… goes against the natural order of things. We can’t kill either of you. We clearly tried. So, we’ve had to get a little bit more creative.”

“Didn’t know your lot had creativity” Keep him talking. Lengthen this. Give him time to come up with a plan or at least get loose enough to stop time. Gabriel looked almost pained, Crowley noted. While he was all for the angel being uncomfortable…

“You don’t deserve this. At all. But it will help with...appearances. Keep things on the up and up. You understand. Your lucky day I suppose.”

And with that Gabriel opened his hand and threw what looked like nothing more than dust at Crowley. But Crowley was coughing on it. And then he was choking. And if falling had been burning then now? Now he was freezing. Cold, so cold. The part of him that was used to being a reptile was screaming at him. He hadn’t been this cold the time he nearly discorporated himself from it, before he’d realized he needed to take more care.

Crowley thought he was screaming. But all that registered was the cold.

And then just like that it was over and the angels were letting him go and walking away as he fell to the ground.

Gabriel gave a pained smile. “Welcome back, [Redacted]”

Crowley spit. “That’s not my name.”

“It is now.”

Crowley hissed.

“Come now, [Redacted]. That’s not very angelic behavior, now is it?” And with that Gabriel disappeared.

\-------------------

Crowley staggered to his feet. No, no they couldn’t have. It’s impossible. How. There was no way this could happen. He glanced around to be sure no humans were in sight and then let his wings unfurl.

They were white. As white as Aziraphale’s. Their obsidian beauty seeming to be washed away. He reached for his familiar scarf, just to give himself something to touch as his brain ran wild. Only to realize it was gone. He glanced down and saw his clothes had changed too. Into a white suit.

He hissed and then snapped his fingers. Nothing.

No. No no no. Oh no. He closed his eyes and then snapped, pulling down instead of up. His clothes were back to their normal black status, scarf and chain conveniently around his neck. He noted his hair was still unfortunately longer than he wanted it. Long curls tumbled far past his shoulders. He’d deal with that later.

He didn’t know whether to curse or be relieved.

He tried to miracle his wings black. Then he glared at the pristine whiteness they stubbornly retained. He tucked them away in disgust.

He leaned against the wall and tried to think. He’d just have to fall again. That would solve things. A traitorous voice in the back of his head asked him if Aziraphale really would like him better this way. He squashed it. Aziraphale liked him, however he was. “Yes, but” He ignored the voice again.

It couldn’t be hard. It wasn’t hard to fall the first time, right? He’d just need to… do some mischief. Yes, get up there and cause some mischief.

And Crowley pulled himself off the wall and sauntered across the street, jaywalking.

Okay, no fall yet. It was alright, he’d figure something out.

\------------------------

Crowley was still shouting. “What more do you want of me? Why are you doing this? ALL I HAD TO DO WAS ASK QUESTIONS LAST TIME!”

Suddenly, Crowley noticed Aziraphale was just a few paces away. Staring at him. Crowely resisted the urge to curse.

“Crowley, what… what happened?”

Crowley froze his face as he sat up. Maybe the angel wouldn’t notice, he just need an excuse “Oh hey, angel, sorry I’m late just…”

He stood and Aziraphale pulled him out of the road, letting the cars finally pass.

“I just got tied up and uh, had to fix some thingssss and…”

But Aziraphale wasn’t listening, not truly. He was staring. Crowley found himself trying not to squirm under the look. Aziraphale’s hand raised, slowly coming up to cup Crowley’s face as it had so many times before. And then it gently brushed his cheek. “Those… those are stars. What…”

Crowley cringed. No, no what if his angel liked it? Could he be an angel for Aziraphale? What were they thinking putting the stars back on his face. Those stars. He’d loved them once.

“But” Aziraphale’s voice cracked. “Your snake. I always loved it. Did I ever tell you that?”

Crowley’s chest seemed to crack open. His angel liked the snake. Liked him.

“Crowley what…?”

“Not… not out here, angel.” And he winced at the use of the word. “Let’s go home. I’ll explain what I think happened.”

\------------------------------------------

Aziraphale wrapped his arm around him on their way home. Crowley leaned into it, and let Aziraphale lead. He needed time to think, and his head was pounding. Everything seemed just a little darker than usual and he wondered if it was just him letting his thoughts color things or if the angels had done something additional.

The angel- Aziraphale he corrected himself. There were technically two angels now. Aziraphale locked the door as they made their way in and then guided Crowley to the couch. Crowley sank down gratefully and slid his eyes shut. He felt Aziraphale sit next to him, wrapping him in a hug as he sat.

Crowley pulled his glasses off and massaged his head. Too much sun. Too much thinking.

“Crowley, love, what happened?”

And so Crowley explained. He tried to keep his face as straight as he could. He was terrified of the angel’s response. What if Aziraphale liked him better like this? What if Aziraphale found this more natural? Angels after all were meant to be with angels.

As he finished the story his eyes opened as he looked for his angel’s eyes, begging for acceptance yes. But acceptance of who he was, not of this. Not of what they had made him.

As he locked eyes with Aziraphale he saw at first nothing but love. The love Aziraphale always sent towards him now. Then there was shock. Crowley felt something in him crumple. Then heartbreak. No, oh no. No his angel didn’t like he was trying to fall again, wanted him like-

“Your eyes.”

“What?”

Aziraphale’s voice broke. “Crowley your eyes. It’s not just your snake, and the stars on your skin. Your eyes. They’re changed.”

Crowley froze. The headache. The darkness. He’d tried so long to change his snake pupils, but he’d never quite managed. And now? Now they had to look better. Once he’d had beautiful eyes. Not blue like Aziraphale’s, but a mixture of golden and silver milling together like the stars he created.

“Your… your eyes… I mean, I suppose they’re beautiful but Crowley they’re not yours and your eyes were beautiful. They were… I love your eyes.” Aziraphale was near tears Crowley realized. Near tears because… he liked the snake eyes?

Crowley slid his eyes shut.

“No, Crowley don’t. Don’t hide away. But we will fix this.” And suddenly he felt Aziraphale gently kissing his eyes. “You should have come straight home. But we’ll fix this Crowley.”

“I was afraid you’d like me better now” Crowley realized the truth had slipped out, whether he will it or not. It had spilled out, as it almost always did around Aziraphale.

“Oh my love. I love you. Not you as a demon or an angel or anything else. Crowley, I love you. Would love you no matter what. But I don’t need you as an angel, you are perfect for me already. But” and for the first time Crowley heard a hard steel in his voice. “How dare they force this onto you. We can go to Heaven. We can fix this. I… I’m afraid of hurting you. Not all the angels survived the first Fall…”

“I’d risk it. I was fine the first time.” He wasn’t. But he wasn’t about to tell the angel about the pain he went through. Not about the burning, the weeks it took to stop...

Aziraphale shuddered. “No” he whispered. “We’ll find a safe way. I won’t lose you to this. But they can’t have you. You’re not theirs.”

For the first time in the intervening hours, Crowley truly smiled. “And I’m yours I suppose?”

“Only if you want to be. I know how you feel about angels.”

And Crowley heard the question in the statement. He leaned towards the angel, finally opening his eyes. “I’ve been yours since the moment you told me you gave your sword away, Aziraphale. Head over heels, demon falling in love with an angel. Totally ridiculous, but yours none-the-less.”

And then Aziraphale was kissing him, and he hoped against hope they’d get this sorted quickly. Get back to normal quickly. And he let himself have a moment of rest in Aziraphale’s arms.

\---------------------------

“Aziraphale, no. We’re not going to Heaven. That’s not going to fix things.” Crowley was pacing.

“We need information. Do you have an idea? One single better idea?” Aziraphale looked up from his seat. He watched Crowley turn to face him.

Crowley just scowled.

“It’ll be fine.”

“The last time ‘you’ were in Heaven they tried to murder you!” And now Crowley was waving his arms and pacing again. This time he was more frantic.

Aziraphale half sighed and then stood up and wrapped his arms around the former demon. “And failed, thanks to you. It will be fine.”

“I’m coming.”

Aziraphale tensed. “No.”

“Oh sure, I’m just going to sit here and wait while you prance off risking your life to help me Fall of all things. I’m an angel now Aziraphale, whether I want it or not. Heaven’s just as safe for me as you.”

Aziraphale blanched. “What if we just tried more sins down here first…”

“They won’t work, Aziraphale. I… don’t know why I fell. Not truly. But I do know I’ve watched you commit each of the seven deadly sins and more since we’ve known each other. None were enough. I thought with the minor sins and the right attitude… but… Well you saw how that played out.” Crowley sighed and rested his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“I’ve never been one for Wrath.”

Crowley snorted. “Unless someone hurts one of your books.”

“That’s righteous anger!”

“Whatever you’d like to call it, angel.”

This plan may have backfired. Now Aziraphale trying to glare at him. He sighed. “I’ll go. Alone.”

“What? No, absolutely-”

“Aziraphale, if they wanted to hurt me they would have done so in the alley… they just apparently want you to be respectable, whatever that means.”

Aziraphale looked pained. “Together. Or not at all.”

Crowley stared at his angel. Then he nodded.

\-------------------------------

They held hands as they took the escalator up. If Crowley’s hand twitched in Aziraphale’s, neither mentioned it. As they stepped into the empty, sterile room Crowley reflected again how much he hated it here. Even when he’d made his home here, he spent as little time as he could in Heaven, preferring the stars above.

Gabriel was standing there. Waiting. Had probably been watching it all with a smarmy grin.

“Ah, Aziraphale! [Redacted]! Welcome!”

Crowley watched Aziraphale tense. “That is NOT his name.”

Gabriel smirked. “Well, Crowley wouldn’t do for an angel.”

Aziraphale let go of his hand to take a step forward. “That is NOT his name, and you will NOT use it again.”

“Or what?”

And for the first time Crowley could remember, Aziraphale looked genuinely angry. “Or I will show you why God assigned me to guard the Eastern Gate of Eden, you obsequious fool.”

Gabriel’s smile faded slightly. “I’m an Archangel….”

Aziraphale’s wings didn’t just materialize. Aziraphale’s wings seemed to almost blow into existence, forcing even Crowley to take a step backwards as they bristled and began to glow. “And I am the Principality Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate. One of four made to protect. You’d do well to remember that when you approach those dear to me.”

Gabriel’s smile was gone now, and he was glancing over his shoulder as if hoping help would arrive. Crowley just stared at his angel in reverent awe.

“What did you do to him?”

“We made him an angel! You should be grateful! Now everything in on the up and up and-”

“Everything was already perfect as it was. HE was perfect as he was. You had no right.”

“We had every right! We couldn’t get rid of you, so we had to make things even out somehow. Would you have rather we tried to find a way to kill him instead?”

If Crowley had thought Aziraphale looked scary before, now he looked truly terrifying as he started to glow. A bolt of lightning slammed into the floor just in front of Gabriel, forcing him to jump back.

Aziraphale’s voice was cold, but calm. “I think I’ve made myself quite clear on the repercussions of any harm befalling the demon Crowley.”

“What about the angel, [Redacted]?”

Crowley actually winced as Aziraphale’s wings snapped forward, throwing Gabriel into the wall. Aziraphale stalked forward.

“What. Did. You. Do?”

“It was blessing powder. It can be used to raise a demon, if they deserve it. If they’ve earned it. There was a chance it wouldn’t work but…”

“You’ve had this so-called powder all the time and withheld it from our siblings?”

“They don’t deserve it! Neither does he!”

Crowley could have warned him that was definitely the wrong answer. He watched Aziraphale crack his neck before picking up Gabriel and tossing him into another wall. Then he stalked over, following the archangel who seemingly had become nothing more than a play thing.

“How do I undo it?”

“You can’t! Don’t you think we would have made you fall if we could? It would have been easier and cleaner and we would have been rid of you both!”

Crowley felt his stomach sink. No way to undo it. Had anyone even fallen since the original fall? Was he stuck like this forever? He watched Aziraphale shudder as his fear and dejection hit him. That mental connection was stronger now than ever.

Aziraphale turned from Gabriel and to his love. The light faded and he was running, then pulling Crowley into his arms. Wrapping wings gently around him, cocooning him. Crowley accepted the comfort and buried his head into Aziraphale’s chest, letting the angel’s hands run through his hair as he held him.

“We’ll fix this, my dear. Just because they have no creativity doesn’t mean we’re stuck yet.”

Crowley pulled his head up to look at his angel. He saw Gabriel slinking out one of the side doors and opted to ignore him. Instead he leaned in for a kiss. As Aziraphale’s lips found his, he let himself believe everything would be alright. Heaven wasn’t where he belonged, but Aziraphale’s arms were.

\------------------------------------

They finished the first bottle of wine they had been passing back and forth between them on the couch. Crowley went to lay back and then grumbled as his hair got caught and pulled midway. He stood and stormed off to the back room. Aziraphale watched him go, not knowing whether to give him space or-

There was a sob from the back room and Aziraphale was on his feet and pushing the door open. Crowley was sitting on the floor, hair surrounding him. He looked up as the door opened.

“I- I tried to miracle it shorter and it just wouldn’t and I don’t know”

Aziraphale eyed the scissors in Crowley’s hand and gently pulled them into his own hand. “Shh. It’s okay, my dear. Sit.” He pulled a chair around and gently pulled Crowley into it. “How short do you want it, love?”

“Just… short. Shorter? Short as it was this morning.”

Aziraphale pulled Crowley’s hair into a quick ponytail, chopping the majority off in seconds. As the clump hit the ground he saw Crowley give a sigh of relief. He quickly shortened the hair back to the chin length style it’d been that morning. Then he snapped away the red locks on the ground.

Crowley reached back and ran his hand slowly through the shortened locks. “Thanks, angel.” Then he stiffened and sighed.

“Crowley I was thinking in the morning, why don’t we go see Adam? He may be able to help.”

“Couldn’t hurt?”

“Mhm. In the meantime I did have a small idea. Do you remember Cleopatra and her obsession with henna?”

“Yes, what’s that got to do with-”

“I mean, if it’d make you feel… more like yourself I could use some henna to add your snake to your face for now? Until we get this fixed of course. I noticed you were able to fade the stars once you knew they were there.”

Crowley let his eyes slide shut for just a moment. “Please.”

Aziraphale nodded and quickly miracled the supplies he’d need. “Now, just hold still dear.”

It only took minutes for a facsimile of Crowley’s tattoo to be drawn in henna on his cheek. “Give it some time to dry, dear and…”

Crowley was out of his chair and had his arms around Aziraphale. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley. “You didn’t even look to see if I’d done it correctly.”

“If anyone could do it properly, it’s you. I’m just… Aziraphale I’m glad you want it back. I’m glad you want me back.”

“Want to yell some more questions at her while we wait for morning to roll around? I don’t want to wake Adam up.”

“I did always wonder what was up with the whole platypus thing.”

\---------------------------

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” Adam looked almost embarrassed.

Crowley’s face melted into something that could only be described as pure frustration as he stared at the short antichrist in front of him. “But, you can control all of reality.”

“Not all of it. Have you SEEN the garbage patch they’ve got in the Pacific? I’ve been trying to get rid of that for months. Even I have a limit to what I can do. And this is firmly outside of it. It’s not my decision.”

Crowley seemed to be pulling at his now drastically shortened hair in utter frustration so Aziraphale assumed it was his turn to ask the questions. “If not you, then who?”

“You know who.”

“Her.”

“Or him, or them, depending on the mood for the day but yes. You’ll only get an answer from my grandparent.”

Crowley and Aziraphale said their goodbyes and got into the car. As soon as Crowley was behind the driver’s seat he found himself yelling obscenities at the steering wheel.

\----------------------------

“Aziraphale, there’s only one option left.”

“No.”

“We can at least ask her…”

“The last time I tried that, I got the Metatron and… Crowley no. It won’t help. It could make things worse and I don’t want to subject you to that.”

“Aziraphale, this is my choice.”

Aziraphale sighed and let his eyes slide closed. Memories of the Metatron declaring war was the only way passed through his head.

“Fine, I’ll start a gateway.”

“You… don’t need that.”

Aziraphale turned towards Crowley and raised an eyebrow. “And why not?”

Crowley muttered something and turned away.

“Crowley.”

“I was a seraphim, angel. I made the stars. Direct line, it’s there now that it’s no longer burnt out. Just… give me a moment.”

“I… I didn’t know any of the seraphim had fallen. Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Thought you’d figure it out eventually with the whole time stopping thing really. Didn’t really matter much. But just, Aziraphale no matter what happens…”

Aziraphale crossed the room and brought their foreheads together. “I love you too, my wiley serpent.”

Crowley smiled as he tilted his head up for a soft kiss. Then he pulled away and closed his eyes.

“I know you’re there. I know you’ve been watching all this. I’m out of options, but this isn’t right. You know this isn’t right. You know I don’t belong like this. I don’t know why you stopped talking to everyone, but please. Just… make me how I’m supposed to be. Let me Fall again. Let me be myself again.”

There was a soft glow and then a young woman was standing in the room across from Aziraphale and Crowley. She smiled.

“Aziraphale. Crowley.”

Both stared at the new presence in the room, and the power emanating from her.

“My dear serpent, I can give you what you want. But you know this will hurt? Falling is not an easy process, even if I soften it.”

“I understand.”

“You are sure that it’s what you want? You want to leave the angelic host behind again? To leave behind your connection to me as well?”

“You left me the first time.”

“It was as it needed to be.” She nodded at Aziraphale.

“You could have done it a different way.”

“Perhaps. Perhaps not.”

“Just… make me myself again. Please.”

The woman nodded and suddenly they were both standing in Heaven at the edge of a cliff.

“When you’re ready, simply step off. It will do as you need it to.”

And then she was gone as quickly as she’d come.

“Angel, I-”

“You’re ready?”

“Yes.”

Aziraphale nodded. He took Crowley’s hand. “You will wake up having dreamed of” his voice cracked “whatever it is you like best.”

“I hope I will, angel.” Crowley’s mind ran away with a million moments. Of a wing shielding him from rain in Eden. Of laughing over crepes in Paris. Countless nights spent over wine in a little back room of a book shop. Aziraphale’s face looking at him from the other side of the bed the morning after the Apocalypse-that-didn’t-happen, a lazy smile on his face.

“Do you trust me?”

Crowley smiled. “Always.”

Aziraphale nodded and kissed his forehead gently. Aziraphale felt a moment of fear and helplessness and then a surge of nothing but love. As Crowley fell asleep, Aziraphale held on. Not wanting to let go and knowing he must. And so he sent all the strength he could from himself into Crowley. As he let go, he felt a wind blow around them both and watched a ring of golden sparkles encircle the demon. Part of his own essence he realized. He hoped it would help.

Tears rolled down Aziraphale’s cheeks as he watched the flames envelop Crowley.

Then the young woman was next to Aziraphale again. “Aziraphale, why is Crowley asleep?”

Aziraphale smiled warmly at her. “Is he? Well I can’t say I’m surprised. We were up dreadfully late last night.” Aziraphale flushed. “Not well you know, we were, uh reading to each other. The book was very good.”

God snorted. “He’s going to need you when he awakens.”

And then she was gone. Aziraphale turned and ran for the escalator, jumping the steps three at a time in his haste. He slid to a halt in the lobby seeing the crater that hadn’t been there the last time. In the middle of it was Crowley.

Aziraphale resisted the urge to shout as he ran forward. He didn’t know whether to thank God for grace or Beelzebub for indifference that Crowely had landed where he could reach him, but he slid into the crater next to him and pulled him into his arms.

The first thing he noticed was the edge of his clothing was charred.

Then he ran his thumb along the tattoo. Crowley’s tattoo. Stars no more, and that was no henna replacing his snake. Aziraphale gave a sigh of relief and pulled Crowley into his arms. He could have snapped his fingers, but he merely brushed a gentle hand across Crowley’s face. Then Crowley’s eyes started to flutter awake.

Aziraphale had never been so relieved to see Crowley’s snake like eyes meet his, whites fully blown into the full golden glory they reached whenever Crowley couldn’t quite control his emotions.

“Did it… am I…”

“Yes. Your eyes, Crowley. Your eyes are back to normal and the tattoo. You’re you. You feel right again.”

“I didn’t feel a thing.”

Aziraphale traced his face gently, smiling. “Good. I’m glad.”

Crowley smiled back, then pulled away and stood. He closed his eyes and his wings materialized around him, seeming to ripple for a moment before they settled on iridescent black. He opened his eyes and stared at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale whispered a quiet wahoo, continuing to smile.

Crowley beamed. And then he glared at the escalator. “HOW DARE YOU! You over pompous, entitled, overbearing… what was it you said Aziraphale?” Crowley turned to look at the angel.

Aziraphale thought for a moment. “Obsequious fool?”

Crowley nodded. “You obsequious fool! Come down here and face me you coward!”

Crowley took a step forward. Or rather he tried to. Aziraphale jumped forward to catch his arm as he stumbled.

“Dear, maybe-”

“I don’t need any more of that special dust, but you can bet your ass I’m getting it from you the next time we meet, Gabe! For the demons who do! Not that I understand why anyone would want to join your lot.” He glanced apologetically at Aziraphale. “Present company excluded of course.”

Aziraphale waved his hand in a don’t worry about it gesture. Crowley turned back to the escalator. 

“FUCK YOU, GABRIEL!”

Aziraphale forced his face into a version of calm composure.

“Ready to go home, my serpent?”

Crowley turned back towards Aziraphale, smiling. “Let’s go, angel.”

\----------------------------------------

A demon was laying across a couch, his head in an angel’s lap. Aziraphale’s hand ran slowly through Crowley’s hair as he read the book held precariously in his other hand. Crowley was scrolling through his phone.

There was a soft pop and suddenly Gabriel was standing in the book shop in front of them.

Crowley’s eyes darted to him for a minute, then went back to his phone. Aziraphale didn’t bother looking up.

“Where is it?”

“Where’s what, Gabe?”

“The redemption powder. Where. Is. It.”

Crowley waved his hand. “Handed it all off to Beelzebub. Didn’t know who would like to switch, but figured they should be able to.”

Gabriel started to move forward, menacingly.

Aziraphale’s eyes glanced up over his glasses. “I thought I was quite clear on the ramifications for touching the demon Crowley?”

“If you’d like to try the other side, Gabe. Could be arranged. We know where the cliff is now. Bet it’d work for everyone. Of course, I had Aziraphale’s blessing. Can’t promise it’d be as painless for you.”

Gabriel sputtered. “I- what- I am AN ARCHANGEL.”

“Is there anything else you need, Gabriel? I really would rather enjoy a quiet evening in without company.” Aziraphale slowly turned the book page.

“You know we’ll be watching.”

“Hopefully not all the time. I mean, not that we’re overly concerned but some matters should remain private.”  
Gabriel turned red. “Not your fornicating! How- why would you-”

“Oh Gabe, not fornicating much longer. That only applies when not married, right? He said yes. Won’t technically qualify as fornicating after the wedding and all that.” Crowley continued to scroll through his phone. “You’re not invited, of course. But at least then it’ll be on the, what was your phrase? Up and up?”

“That’s not possible.”

“You lack imagination.” Aziraphale continued to read his book. “But really, Gabriel. Please vacate the premises. Shop closed and all that. I’ve got a busy evening ahead of me.”

Gabriel glared.

“It’s really quite taxing. I’m an utterly wily demon. Keeping him on his toes and all that.” Crowley turned to gaze up at Aziraphale, doting smile on his face.

Gabriel disappeared with a small pop.

“Really, dear did you have to mention the wedding? What if he decides to show up?”

“You think he would after that show you put on in Heaven? Here I was concerned and I didn’t even need to lift a finger.”

Aziraphale set the book down slowly and turned his full focus to the demon on his lap. “Probably not, but wouldn’t want anything to go wrong. I’m still a bit concerned about the chapel you picked out.”

“You worry too much, angel. I’ve got it all planned out.”

“That may be what worries me most.”

Crowley smiled as he sat up and shifted into Aziraphale’s lap, leaning in to kiss him. As the kiss broke a mischievous smile came across Crowley’s face. “Perhaps we should take the wedding planning to the bedroom. You know, keep Gabe from listening in.”

Aziraphale sighed. “Don’t you start with the no imagination now.”

Crowley laughed and leaned in for another kiss, knowing the night and so much more was just beginning.


End file.
